


Making Dreams Come True

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Dream Sex, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Top!Castiel, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, m/m - Freeform, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Gabriel watches Sams dream. When the hunter wakes the Archangel tries his hardest to make almost all Sams dreams come true.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Making Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to a fellow writer who dragged me to the edge of the Sabriel rabbit hole and when I bent over to look she pushed me down and now I can’t get out!! You know who you are!!

Quiet moans floated through Deans door as Sam walked by.

‘ _Nightmare_ ’ Sam thought to him self.They had been happening more and more often ever since...well, ever since.

Sam gripped the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open he stepped quietly into the room. Any soothing words he might have been about to utter caught in his throat when the light from the hallway fell across his brothers bed, illuminating Deans naked body stretched across his the mattress. His head thrown back in pleasure as a certain dark haired angel slowly slid his erection in and out of his stretched ass.

Sam knew he should leave, just step back out and close the door. He knew Dean wouldn’t want him to see him like this, at his most intimate and vulnerable but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He couldn’t stop staring at Deans mouth, his lips parted just slightly, allowing the dirtiest of moans to slip free. Sam took in the way Dean was laying, his arms stretched above his head, hanging from the bed, the way the position stretched his brothers body, showing every muscle stretched tight beneath the skin. His eyes roamed down to where Castiel was gripping Deans hips tightly, Sam knew there would be bruises there in the morning. He watched the never changing, steady motion of the angels hips,

_push,_

_pause,_

_slide..._

Never changing, slowly rocking into Dean, moving him slightly on the mattress before pulling back out.

Sam could feel himself hardening in his jeans but still unable to draw himself away from the beautiful scene in front of him.

“Like what you see?”

The sudden voice caused Sam to jump and turn only to find Gabriel standing beside him.

“Quite beautiful aren’t they?” He asked.

“I wasn’t...I didn’t...I thought Dean was...” Sam stuttered.

“Shhhh.” Gabriel placed a finger to Sams lips. “You don’t need to explain to me. The heart wants what the heart wants.” He said softly as he ghosted a hand across Sams erection. “And I can help you with that.”

With a single snap of the Archangels fingers, Sam found himself naked, both hands gripping the door frame of his brothers room with Gabriel’s erection sliding between his ass cheeks.

“I...I don’t...I’m not...” Sam tried to speak.

“Shhh. It’s okay, I’m right here, Its gonna be so good for you.” Gabriel said and with a single tilt of his hips he penetrated Sams unprepared hole.

The pain and burn Sam was expecting was missing, the only sensation the hunter felt was the, oh so pleasurable, stretch as Gabriel slid deep and smooth into his body. Once his hips were flush against Sams cheeks he wrapped his arms around the other man.

“I don’t...I’ve never...I want...” Sam was still unable to connect his brain with his mouth as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to his hands, still gripping the wooden door frame.

“Shhh, Sammy. I’ve got you baby.” Another voice crooned in his ear.

“Dean?”

Sam opened his eyes and realised his position had changed again. His hands were now gripping onto his brothers shoulders and he had his head nestled into Deans neck.

“It’s okay brother, we’ve got you.” Dean said softly as he wrapped one arm around Sams torso and stroked his hair with the other hand. The older brother dropped soft kisses on his younger brothers head as Gabriel continued to slowly rock deep into his ass.

“We?” Sam asked before he registered a warm, wet sensation around his achingly hard cock.

He looked down the length of his brothers naked body to see Castiel kneeling in front of him. His mouth wrapped around Sams erection and his hands bracing Sams waist.

Sam couldn’t hold back a low moan as he watched his engorged penis slide in and out of the seraphim’s mouth in time with Gabriel’s thrusting. Watching the spit slicked shiny member slip between Cas’ stretched lips caused Sam to moan again. He felt Deans hands on his face, tilting it up to look at his brother.

“It’s okay to want this Sammy, we want this too.” Dean said as he drew his brothers face closer and kissed him on the lips.

Sam tightened his grip on his brothers shoulders as his knees threatened to buckle when Gabriel changed angles and started to slowly brush against his prostate.

It was becoming too much stimulation for Sam to fight. The feel of his brothers lips, gently caressing his own, the feel of Cas’ tight throat surrounding his cock as Gabriel forced him deeper each and every time he fucked into his ass. Sam could feel the electricity building in his muscles. He could feel the tension coiling in his stomach. The pressure and ache of his much needed release as it grew and when Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth it became more than he could handle and just as Sam was about to achieve his release...

... he woke with a gasp and a choked off cry as he thrust up into the fist he had wrapped around himself in his sleep and came long and hard. His body arching backwards, every muscle pulled taut as electric pulses shot through him.

Finally Sam collapsed back against his mattress, gasping for breath, not even having the energy to release his dick from his had.

“Wow! I gotta say, that was one hell of a show!” Gabriel said from where he sat beside Sams bed.

Sam looked toward the Archangel, gathering whatever energy he had left to try and push himself up.

“You! You put that in my head!” The hunter accused the trickster.

“Me? No.” Gabriel denied. “I’ll admit I watched but that? That was all you.”

Sam flinched as the Angel suddenly appeared in the bed next to him, naked.

“No! I don’t think like that.”

“You don’t need to fight this Sam. Now I can’t help you with...what do the fan fic-ers call it? Oh yeah, I can’t help with the Destiel or the _Win-cest.”_ Gabriel drew the last word out as he lifted Sams cum covered hand and examined it before licking a small amount of the release from his skin. “But the Sabriel? Now that’s whistling my kind of Dixie.”

He ran a finger through the cum on Sams stomach and slid his hand between the taller mans legs then pressed his finger against the hunters virgin hole.

“I don’t...I don’t know...” Sam stuttered reminding himself of his dream.

“Shhhh Sammy, I got you baby.”

Sams cock twitched violently on his stomach when he heard Gabriel repeat his brothers words. He had never been with a man before but before his brain could decide the next course of action his legs spread wide of their own undertaking and his head dropped back as he release the most sinful groan when the Archangel breached him and kept sliding in until he was down to his last knuckle.

Sam was shaking, supporting himself on his elbows and Gabriel repositioned himself between the other mans spread legs.

“So beautiful like this.” He said.

Sam had his head thrown back and was gasping for breaths as Gabriel pulled his finger almost all the way out the slid it slowly back in.

“So fucking beautiful.” Gabriel repeated.

“I...I don’t...want...” Sam was still struggling to connect his brain to any part of his body.

“What Samsquash? You want what?” The Angel asked as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of Sams ass.

“I...want...... _more_!” Sam gasped.

Gabriel smirked and removed his finger completely, gathering up more of the cool cum from the hunters stomach he carefully reinserted his finger, this time adding a second, using the tiniest bit of grace when he noticed his lover grimace.

Sam collapsed onto the bed, bracing his feet against the mattress and lifting his ass in invitation when Gabe added a third finger stretching the younger man beyond anything he could ever have imagined.

“Please, please.” Sam begged.

“What Sammy? What is it?” Gabriel asked, not willing to give anything more than Sam asked for.

“Oh, fuck! Please fuck me! _Please_?”

“It will be my pleasure...and yours.” The Archangel said as he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Sams hole. Gabes cock was leaking pre-cum by the gallons but he used his grace to ease any discomfort Sam might feel as he filled his tight, tight ass.

Sam cried out with relief as he felt every inch of Gabriel’s erection slip inside of him. Without even waiting to adjust he began grinding down on the hard cock as he felt the tension already beginning to build. He reached out blindly to grasp at Gabriel’s back, arms, shoulders, anything he could hold on to.

Having bottomed out, Gabe took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of being completely surrounded by one Sam Winchester. He took his weight on his knees and grabbed Sams flailing arms, pressing them to the mattress above his head. He placed small kisses on the taller mans neck before whispering in his ear.

“Shhh. I got you. Just relax and let me make you feel good.”

When Sam relaxed and stopped fighting for stimulation, Gabriel pulled almost all the way out of his ass and slowly slid back in causing Sam to groan low and long.

“An Angel could get used to noises like that.” He said as he continued the slow push and pull of his cock in the hunters ass.

Gabriel took it slowly, sharing tender kisses with Sam, exploring as much flesh as he could while maintaining the slow fucking of the youngest Winchester.

“Gabe...I wanna cum. I need more.” Sam moaned. Having already cum once there was no way he was going to be able to cum untouched a second time.

Gabe looked down at the angry, red, weeping hardon trapped between them.

“Of course baby, I got you.”

He pushed up and as he increased his speed he wrapped a hand around Sams erection and began stroking in time with his thrusts. Sam wrapped his legs around the Archangels waist and lifted his hips changing the angle so Gabes cock was hitting his prostate continuously.

“Please Gabe! _Please! Please! Please!_ ” Sam begged until finally with three brutal thrusts into his ass he came, spurting thick ropes of cum over his stomach and chest before going completely lax, his legs slipping from Gabes waist.

Carefully Gabriel lowered them to the mattress. He stroked Sams face a few times until the hunters eyes fluttered and he half opened them to stare at the Angel. Gabriel gave a few lazy thrusts then pulled out carefully and wrapped himself around the hunter.

“You didn’t... did you?” Sam tried to ask.

“No I didn’t, but this wasn’t about me. You can get me next time.” Gabe gave Sam a little kiss on the cheek and held him until he slipped completely into unconsciousness.

Sam slept with a contented little smile in his face and Gabe was happy to watch him for a few minutes before waving a hand and cleaning the man up and returning his sleep pants onto his body. He kissed Sam again and smiled when he hummed and snuggled further into his pillow and peaceful smile on his lips.

“Next time, I promise.” He whispered then disappeared.

§§§§§

Sam woke late the next morning feeling completely relaxed loose limbed. He shuffled into the kitchen to find coffee and his brother.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty.” Dean said as he sipped from his mug. “Heard some noise coming from your room last night. Nightmares? I did check in on you but you seemed okay.”

Sam huffed a smile at his ever over protective brother.

“No. No nightmares. I’m good.” He said as flashes of unremembered dreams flew through his mind. Deans lips on his, Castiel in his knees before him, Gabriel...Gabriel slowly pushing up into him. Sam closed his eyes tightly and shook his head to clear the odd images.

“Well, if it wasn’t nightmares causing those noises, I sure wish I had dreams like that.” Dean smirked at his brother.

“I don’t remember dreaming.” Sam said as he sat. “But I feel good this morning.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Almost as if something good is waiting for me.”

Sam smiled and drank his coffee with the words ‘ _next time’_ floating through his head.


End file.
